onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackjack Pirates
The Blackjack Pirates are a group of pirates who are led by Captain Spade D. Jackie, the current crew consists of 4 males and 4 females.The crew has been considered a potential threat to the stability of the world and to the World Government istelf and have been given the title of 3rd of the 8 Dragons. =Crew= As a result of a consensus and group vote it is not only the captains choice but also his crews choice in who joins, the Blackjacks are notable for being one of the most personalitly and physically diverse crew. Their ranks have members so vastly different from one another that it almost seems random.These include a former slave that uses a fan in combat,a superhuman powered-muscle man with a very eccentric behavior and a big crybaby at heart, a lively girl that thinks and acts like a wolf,a girl that can speak to animals and a man with 7 hearts. Amongst them they have four Devil Fruit users which includes Jackie himself. The majority of them are also fairly young and in thier teenage years, with only two members being adults in their early twenties. Another thing is that they consider their ships to be crew members as much as the others. Captain: Spade D. Jackie First-Mate:Naomi Hana. Navigator:Ciel Chef:Ezekiel Doctor:Sonya Sniper/Technician:Michael Shipwright:Joshua Scout/Musician:Allie and Roaksha Crew Strengh Despite only having a small number of members, the Blackjacks are a very powerful and skillful crew. In the eyes of the World Government,they are a dangerous crew and potentially a huge threat to the stability to the world and given the rank of 3 of the 8 Dragons. All of them have at least one talent in which they are virtually perfect at and each crew member is more or less a formidable fighter in their own right. While most of them have amazing strength in one way or another,four of them, the captain, the first-mate, the chef and navigator, have such astonishingly inhuman strength that the rest of the crew have labeled them as the "The Big Four". Each crew member in the beginning has some fairly high fighting abilities, but as they progressed on each crew member has had to become stronger due to each opponent they encounter either being significantly stronger than the last or has required them to develop new skill or techniques to combat new opponents. Crew Profesions and Abilities *Spade D. Jackie: Captain;Kokoro Kokoro NO MI, Super-Human Strength, Super-Human Speed,Haki *Naomi: Swordswoman; Swordmaster,Super-Human Strength,Super-Human Speed,Super-Human Instinct *Ciel: Navigator; High level navigational skills,Expert Drawing Ability,Kachi Kachi no Mi:Crystal,Super-Human Strengh,Super-Human Durability and Healing *Michael: Sniper; Cannoneer; High level accuracy and shooting skills,Expert Tactician and Stratigist,versatile arsenal *Ezekiel: Chef; High level cooking skills, Super-Human Strength, Expert Martial Artist, brilliant tactician *Sonya: Doctor; High level medical knowledge,Breeze Breeze no Mi,Steel Fan,Expert thief and pickpocet *Joshua:Shipwright; High level carpenter skills,Life Return,Strengh Strengh no Mi Super-Human Strength, Expert Boxer *Allie and Roaksha: Scout/Musician; Expert in scouting and information retrieving,Photographic memory,High level musical skill, Flight Bounties The Blackjack Pirates aren't bad people,but because they are pirates and raised the Jolly Roger, they are considered villains by the World Government and the general public who aren't familiar with them. Being viewed as such, they have been given bounties based on how much of a threat the World Government sees them. While this is a hassle and have proven problomatic,like most other pirates, the majority of the crew see their bounties as a form of achievement, a sign of how much fame and recognition their actions have produced. Their current bounties total up to Spade D. Jackie: As the captain of the crew, Jackie has been recognized by the World Government as the most dangerous person of the Blackjack Pirates. Originally, due to Jackie being the person that ate the created Devil Fruit , the Government kept a close eye on him and as soon as he started to control his power,the government sent 6 Marine Rear-admiral after him and giving him a bounty of 60,000,000 for surviving.However, with each new outrageous exploit Jackie and his crew achieved, the Government's view and worry of Jackie's grew. *First bounty:60,000,000 beli recieved at 10 years old for escaping the 6 Marine Rear-admiral sent after him. *Second bounty:120,000,000 beli for defeating Siegfried of the Knights of the Round. *Third bounty:210,000,000 beli for defeating Greed of the Seven Deadly and for orchestrating the assault on Marine Floating Fortress Alcatraz. *Fourth bounty:375,000,000 for defeating CP3 ,the destruction of the marine weapons The Damocles and Enigma and releasing Claire D. Spade,the captain of the Star Pirates and the 7th Dragon . Naomi: Recognized as a powerful fighter within the Blackjacks through her battles with various opponents and enenies , Naomi was given a bounty by the World Government with just as much recognition as Jackie in terms of being a powerful threat. *First bounty:75,000,00 for defeating 200 marines and second-in-commad Altaro of the Knights of the Round. *Second bounty:145,000,000 for defeating Pryde of the Seven Deadly and for her part in the sinking of Alcatraz *Third bounty:220,000,000 for defeating CP3. Dreams Like the other various pirate crews,each member of the Blackjack Pirates have a goal or dream they want to achieve. Members Dreams Jackie's Dream:To exact revenge against the six Marine Rear-admiral's(also anyone who is associated with them)that killed his six friends and family.To fufill his deceased friends goal and dreams,including finding One Piece.To find out about all the "true" D carries. Naomi's Dream:'''To find her out about her family history and to locate them '''Ciel's Dream:? 'Ezekiel's Dream:'To find the All Blue, and for unknown reasons to located his father who is currently in the New World 'Sonya's Dream: '''To live a free life and to explore the world.To free her sister out of Slavery. '''Michael's Dream: '''To find the blueprints to the "Deva" weapon, and to destory it for the words sake. '''Joshua's Dream:'To be a great shipwright and to fight the worlds strongest boxer and take his title 'Allie's Dream:'To find her tribe's destroyer and exact revenge on them.To find Rob Lucci for unknown reasons. Ships The Roulette The Casino Royale One Piece:Legacy of the Seven Allies Category:Pirate Crew